


King Midas

by drikstreedur



Series: Gold and Gunpowder [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drikstreedur/pseuds/drikstreedur
Summary: In which Gavin and Ryan have been imprinting on each other, and it shows.





	King Midas

The Vagabond was surprisingly docile while he was at the penthouse, ever since he and the Golden Boy had become “official.” Though the teasing was relentless from the rest of the crew for awhile after the two had forgotten to close the door one day while having sex post-heist, they adjusted to the change surprisingly well. Ryan had taken on a caring nature he hadn’t shown often since before the death of their beloved sniper a few years before, and now he was doting on the other members of the crew with snacks and first aid and advice. He’d basically become the “dad friend” of the crew, and as a joke Michael and Jeremy had gotten him a coffee mug with “#1 dad” on it.

It became Ryan’s favorite mug, and it was mildly terrifying how readily he’d taken to the title of the resident dad of the crew. Sure, Geoff was pretty dad-like. He made sure the rest of the crew stayed out of trouble for the most part, and he cared about them like his own flesh and blood. But even the Kingpin’s love for his crew was no match for the nature of the Vagabond and his strangely parental instincts.

One morning, Geoff traveled downstairs to get breakfast, only to find the lights were on and the kitchen already smelled like waffles had been made. And sure enough, there were dishes in the sink, and a note on the counter that there was a bowl of waffle batter in the fridge. Eh, why not? Low-effort, good-tasting waffles sounded like a win to him, at least.

Coffee and waffles were wolfed down, Jeremy, Michael, and Jack made their way into the kitchen and followed suit (though Jeremy and Michael also had massive bowls of cereal, and Geoff was still amazed how much those two could pack away when it came to food). But Ryan and Gavin had yet to show up in the kitchen. Logic would dictate that those two, or at least one of them, were responsible for the jump-start on breakfast, and when Geoff searched the bottom floor of the penthouse for them…

There they were, lying on the living room couch with the television tuned into the automobile-related channel and playing Top Gear. Ryan’s hair was tied up in a messy bun, Gavin was wearing Ryan’s shirt from the previous day, and they were situation with Ryan on his back and Gavin on Ryan’s chest. Gavin was surprisingly still, save for the periodic shift or nuzzle, and Ryan was quietly knitting something out of metallic gold yarn. Ryan noticed Geoff before he could say anything, and lifted a finger to his lips in a shushing motion, and then pointed down at Gavin.

Awww, Gavin had gone back to sleep on Ryan. Well, it was only eight o clock, after all, and it was strange for Gavin to be up and functional before ten in the morning. Geoff’s expression went from mildly annoyed and confused, to absolutely enamored. He hated to admit it, but Gavin and Ryan made a good couple. A little strange to get used to, but they suited each other.

* * *

 

That afternoon, the crew had a job to do. Nothing major, just a small robbery of a rival gang’s safehouse. It wasn’t like anything they hadn’t done before with ease, at least. And it actually went pretty well for awhile until said rival gang actually showed up. They’d neglected to set up a lookout, because they didn’t think that gang would be  **_using_ ** the safehouse that day. And thus, everything went to chaos immediately. Unplanned, unstructured gunfire rang through the house, knives were lodged into walls and furniture and people, someone got shot in the throat at one point (nice shot, Michael). But suddenly, the house went silent, as if there had been no massive squabble at all.

Ryan lay on the floor, curled up on his side and clutching his stomach hard. He’d been stabbed. And overtop of him stood the Golden Boy himself, formerly known as the prissy bitch sitting behind the scenes and never getting his hands dirty, now with two pistols in his hands and on a mission. In the blink of an eye and he had to the second-in-command’s forehead, and the other to the back of the boss’s neck. They were both pinned against the wall, and the boss had a large hunting knife pinning his forearms to his back, just short of his spine. After all, Gavin didn’t want to paralyze him, that’d just be no fun. The second-in-command had been bashed in the head with the butt of Gavin’s pistol, so he was too dizzy and confused to do much of anything.

“If any of you cunts in this room moves, I won’t hesitate to splatter both their brains on the wall here, and my crew will take care of the rest of you afterwards. You don’t want that, now do you?”

His voice was silky-smooth, like liquid silk slipping past his lips. Green eyes glanced at a goon who had been trying to sneak over to a gun on the floor just seconds before. The goon snarled at him, and in a blindingly quick movement he had a bullet between his eyes, and Gavin had the barrel of the still-hot pistol at the boss’s neck again.

“Anyone else feel like playing games, or are we going to listen to what I’m saying?”

He was met with silence.

“Good. Now you, with the nose piercing. Go get a first aid kit and bring it to the lady with the red hair and Hawaiian shirt. Make sure you’ve got sutures in there too, got it? And you, the ugly one with an underbite and a missing ear. You and the rest of the stronger fuckers are going to carry all your valuables into our getaway car, and Rimmy Tim and Mogar are going to follow you and make sure you don’t try to pull anything. And the rest of you? Stay right the fuck where you are if you know what’s good for the lot of you. Do I make myself clear?”

No response, but the gang members spoken to did as they were commanded without much more than a moment’s hesitation. The first aid kit was brought out to Jack, who got to work suturing up the wound in Ryan’s abdomen, and the larger, more intimidating ones got to work moving valuables while Jeremy and Michael had shotguns full of buckshot held toward them the entire time. When Ryan was stitched up, Gavin looked back at him and winked at the baffled mercenary. He had a particularly impish smirk on his face, and it was worrisome to see, considering Ryan had never seen it before.

Well, either worrisome or sexy. Ryan was too befuddled to really tell the difference right now.

Valuables and really anything somewhat necessary to the crew were loaded into the getaway van, and Gavin beckoned Michael over to him.

“Did you take the measures you were supposed to when we got here, by any chance?”

“What? Oh you mean the exp-”

“Just answer the bloody question before I lose my patience.”

“Jesus christ, fine. Yes I did. Why?”

“No reason. Go get everyone and get them all into the van. Now.”

It was weird how commanding and harsh Gavin was being, but Michael was in no place to argue, so he just furrowed his brows and nodded, gathering the rest of the Fakes and getting them to the getaway vehicle. Once the front door was shut, Gavin stepped away from the boss and second-in-command, and casually strolled over to the middle of the room. The crew was helpless, no weapons or ammunition in sight to get them out of this even while Gavin was only one skinny bejeweled man in the middle of thirty other career criminals. He had two pistols and a deadly shit-eating smirk, and nobody knew exactly what he could do, so they didn’t dare try to charge him.

“Now, did we all learn our lesson today, lads? Because let me just say, it sure would be a shame to make an example of you all. You’ve been just lovely this entire time, and I’d hate to have to put a stop to your loveliness. But, I think you’ve all learned how to behave, so I’ve got to go. Goodbye, loves. Glad we had this chat~” He singsonged as he walked backwards out the door on his toes, and then turned to walk forward as soon as he was outside, before hauling ass to the van and motioning for Jack to stomp on the gas. “Michael, could you hand me the remote to your measures from earlier?”

“Okay? Gavin, what the fuck has gotten into you?” Michael asked, sounding genuinely concerned and annoyed as Gavin gingerly took hold of the remote Michael handed him. He hummed quietly, turning it over in his hands and glancing out of the side view mirror of the van before hitting the button and unceremoniously tossing the remote out the window. A loud explosion could be heard from where they’d departed from moments before, and Gavin smiled wickedly.

“Doesn’t everyone know not to mess with the Vagabond, love? Nobody ever said who would come after them if they did, though…”

It was that day that the rest of the Fake AH Crew learned that not only had Gavin’s mild temperament rubbed off on Ryan and managed to domesticate him, but Ryan’s over-the-top brand of sadism had worked its way into a deep corner of Gavin’s soul that nobody ever really knew existed. If Ryan hadn’t been passed-out in the back seat of the van, he would’ve loved to see that dangerous grin on Gavin’s face.

Who said the Midas Touch couldn’t work in reverse, after all?


End file.
